


(Fu)cking Unbelievable

by ItsTheEmpress



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Dragon Ball Xenoverse, Erections, F/M, Inappropriate Erections, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2020-11-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27694375
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ItsTheEmpress/pseuds/ItsTheEmpress
Summary: For the (fu)cker i know.
Relationships: Fu/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	(Fu)cking Unbelievable

Another long dull and disapointing day had drawn to a close and as far as you know nothing exciting really ever happens to you.  
You remain in your room on your computer hoping for something interesting to happen. The idea floods your mind when you absentmindedly groan and stare out the window. You think about him. The idea of him sends butterflys to your stomach and you feel whole.   
You get up from your chair and drop your pants and put on an enormous shirt that goes to mid thigh. The shirt swallows you whole pretty much as it only bunches at your breasts and nothing more, something short of a muumuu.  
You turn to go into bed with the tv droning on, to jump abit at the lavender skinned Demon standing arms crossed in the darkened window. Fu looked like he was about to knock when you saw him and opted to waving his fingers at you and quirking a smile.  
You gasp childishly and throw the window open "i was just thinking about you!" You say with an overtly excited smirk on your face.  
He scoffs and ducks his head in "Doesnt surprise me much, wouldnt have come if you didnt think of me.. also thanks for the little show the-" Fu was cut off mid sentence and very ungracefully fell into your bedroom followed by a loud tearing of clothes. Hes flat on his face and his yellow pants are torn from top of his thigh down to his ankle in the window sill.   
Fu at this point wanted to vanish from sight.   
You stared dumb struck and absolutely close to failure from laughing at him. "Oh my g- do you need help up??" You scramble to help him only to be met with a finger to your face "no, just let me get my pants off this damn thing.." he pulls his pant leg from the nail in the window sill and stands up looking down really annoyed, the playful look on his face all but gone when he looks to see the tear showing a muscled leg and just the hem of his black boxers. "Well that sucked! So much for a smooth entrance." He dusts off his arm and looks at his leg and groans audibly. "Dammit… Sorry Ellie." A dark purple hue rises to his cheeks and his ears bend abit, also turning purple against the glossy white locks of his hair. "Hey calm down it was funny, Fu.." he makes a tsk noise and sits on your bed and pulls you to him. "You dont mind because you just wanted to see me in my briefs didja?" He holds you by the waist and pulls you between his thick legs. "NOOO…." You blush and he raises a brow and slides his palms under your large shirt to your hips. He knows your bullshitting. "Yea…" as you say this he swings you around and your back hits the bed and hes above you, hovering just abit above you some pearlescent white hair falls into your face. "Well i guess my face plant works more in our favor then huh..?" He leans in and kisses your pulse softly before lowering himself upon you and raising your shirt more to get a better feel for you, his big hands spanning your back like hes mapping you out, and like always your dumbstruck and trying to keep quiet. "F-Fu…Were not alone this time." You squeak out, when his hips grind against your clothed sex. "Thats fine.. i dont understand the need for parental figures for your age but if you can manage to keep that purty trap shut ill take you away." He promises against the lobe of your ear licking up and sinkinh his teeth against the lobe gently, you clap your hand against your mouth and you can feel his girth spring to life.  
Just before you two can take it abit further the doorknob jiggles and hes off of you in LESS then a moments notice. He hides in the corner above the door. Really cramming himself up there to make sure hes as quiet as a big muscly purple demon can be, his dick standing at full mast unfortunately.   
A parental figure opens the door and looks at you and around the room for a second. Your eyes snap to Fu and he makes a motion with his head like 'dont even look at me.'   
They shrug and close the door. Fu sighs and floats to thw floor and locks the door. "Now then…" He crosses the room in two strides and is back in your face kissing you fervently.  
You cant even wrap your head around the fact he can just bounce back that quickly. "Be a good girl for me and keep your legs open." He kisses you softly and pulls himself free through the stupid hole in his pants. He pulls your panties to the side and doesnt even take a moment to push right in and hes chuckling into your neck. "Theres no way you got that wet after all of that El…" he teases you and sets a comfy and steady pace for the both of you, he quickly becomes bored of missionary and lifts one of your legs over his shoulder and keeps one between his legs and picks back up to where he left off. Your whimpering like a fool and he grunts looking down at you holding your leg up and covering your mouth. How hes able to fuck you so good and not even break a sweat still baffles you, but the only thing on your mind is mush compared to how excellently hes fucking you "hmhm.. you look so cute… even when your going cross eyed like that.."   
His hips pick up speed and he notices how your body arches to this new pace, he doesnt cease. A devilish grin grows on his face as he helps you chase this high like a race to the finish. You claw at his hand, your leg digs into his asscheek as you finish in a dramatic way and he uncovers your mouth to fold you in half like this and kiss you deeply. Cumming almost immediately after and slowing to a stop.  
Fu listens to you pant and fixes you, and himself to the best of his ability. "Congratulations, your comin with me tonight…" your wordless and staring into space dead pan. "Hey, you ok?" "Sorry… id love that… i really would!" You hold his face, his glasses are fogged to high hell. "Say no more~" he smirks like an idiot and scoops you out of bed. "Gimme those spare pants i lent you before we leave please…."


End file.
